clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The KingH Family
The KingH Family is a show about KingH10's family situations. It started on February 1, 2010. That episode was the pilot, but they weren't expecting it to be so popular so they had to get cast and everything. The first proper episode aired on the February 13, 2010. Description The show starts out with the family running (or in Ghosty's case, floating) towards their castle, then they sit down on a picnic blanket in a different way every time. The whole cast (including cameos/special guests/one-timers) is written by clouds in the sky. It then moves on to the episode. New episodes air every Friday after Ford Car and Link to 8:00 pm. Cast Main Characters Secondary Characters One-Timers/Cameos Episodes There are five episodes in a season. Season 1 Season 1 of The KingH Family was the first season of the show. * Pilot/Episode 1: Births & Rebirths: This is the first episode in the entire series. It shows how Amgirl 2 was born and why KingH9 came back as a ghost. First Appearance: KingH9/Ghosty/Grandpa, KingH10, KingH11, Izzy/Grandma, Amgirl, Amgirl 2, Servant Robert, Servant Tim. (Production Code: S1.E1; Rating: PG) * Episode 2: The First Fiend Strikes: Servant Robert retires because the family is pushing him around. He then tries to steal the family's riches. But with help from their friends, they capture and send him to jail. Meanwhile, KingH11 and Amgirl go to the arcade for the 100th time. First Appearance: Winston, The Doctor, G. Special Guests: Explorer 767 and Fred 676 as themselves. (Production Code: S1.E2; Rating: PG) * Episode 3: Let's Prank Mabel!: The whole Main Cast (except The Doctor & G) & The Troublesome Trio decide that they should pull a huge prank on Mabel. Eventually, they are ready. They freeze Mabel in an ice block, convince Sensei to use all his Power Cards against her, then get her out of the ice block, and throw her in leopard seal-infested waters. First Appearance: Mabel. Special Guests: The Troublesome Trio as themselves, Sensei as himself. (Production Code: S1.E3 (They were nearly sued by E3 because of this, but it settled); Rating: PG) * Episode 4: The Defeat of Uncle Dark's Army: Part One: The Family goes on a holiday to Club Penguin, and accidently join the PSA. They are then assigned a mission telling them to "find and destroy Uncle Dark's Army". After many hours of searching, they choose to do some Extreme Cart Surfing on a new track. After narrowly missing a clff fall, they find Uncle Dark's hideout. He reveals that he is with the Bureau of Entropy and the Five Masters have been pushing him around too much, so he will destroy them by a Deletion Missile. His laugh echoes around the room as he is placing the family in cells. The screen turns black and the words "to be continued" in white letters fade onto and out of the screen. The closing credits then roll. First Appearance: Uncle Dark as himself, Uncle Dark's Army as themselves. (Production Code: S1.E4A; Rating: PG) * Episode 5: The Defeat of Uncle Dark's Army: Part Two: After the opening credits, a "Last Time" trailer shows, then moves onto the episode. Ghosty floats into the cell, then whispers to the family that he will turn invisible, then unlock the cage. He does, then the family sneaks into the generator room, then changes the Deletion Missile co-ordinates to the where they are now. The family quickly escapes via a small rocket. They head back to the PSA, where the agents who gave them the mission are standing there watching a screen which shows the Mine. The clip shows a Deletion Missile coming out of the Mine, then turns around, goes into it, and a small flash of light is shown. The agents tell them that they have compeleted their mission and their trial period is over. The family looks confused, then look at KingH11 angrily. The agents say that he has qualified and will begin training tomorrow, and he has to make his farewells. The agents assure the family he will be back in five weeks. The scene ends, then it shows the family (excluding KingH11) at The Docks getting into the boat but KingH10 says that he can turn it into a plane. The plane goes very fast, but he says he wants to test it out, then ends up crashing over UnitedTerra. (Production Code: S1.E4B; Rating: PG) *Episode 6: Stranded in UnitedTerra!: Part One/Oh no! We're stranded!: After the crash from Season 1, the family is found in Scoodlepeep. There, they meet Ninjinian and Baby N., and they take them to Ninjinian's house. (Production Code: S1.E5; Rating: G) WILL WRITE MORE WHEN THOUGHT OF PLOT DVD Releases * The KingH Family: Watching TV ''':Various Episodes from Season 1 (which are a few minutes longer because the episodes contain deleted scenes), Behind The Scenes: The Creation & Making of The KingH Family, Interviews with all the actors, a sneak peek of Season 2, episode guides, all the ads, subtitles, BallySpeak versions of the episodes and a two-part episode showing you how to make your own TV show! Cool, huh? Interview After the pilot, Aunt Arctic had an interview with the family about the show. Key: AA: Aunt Arctic, K9: KingH9, K10: KingH10, K11: KingH11, A: Amgirl, A2: Amgirl 2. AA: So you are making a new penguin sitcom? K10: Yep. AA: Tell us why you wanted to make one, then. K11: Well... K10: Hey! It's my turn! K11: Fine. K10: Well we wanted to make an Emperorlands version of The Simpenguins. AA: What's an advantage? K10: We're in the same house as where we normally live. K9: We don't need CGI for me to be a ghost because I am one. K11: I get to go to the arcade! A: I get a servant. A2: Ga goo ga gu. AA: What is your favorite episode so far? All except AA & A2: The Defeat of Uncle Dark's Army: Part One AA: Okaaay. AA: That's all the time we have so... bye! Trivia * '''Let's Prank Mabel! is the first episode to have no sub-plot. * Stranded in UnitedTerra!: Part 1 is the most viewed episode so far, with 16.5 million views. * The episode Stranded in UnitedTerra!: Part One is called Oh no! We're stranded! outside Emperorlands. See Also * Emperorlands * KingH10 Category:Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Sitcoms